Stoneheart
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background: radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(blue, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Seriousness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Element Flight | (Is water) Shadow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Stone grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Familiar | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Primary Gene | Basic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Secondary Gene | Basic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tertiary Gene | Basic |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background:radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Retired leader |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Clan | Clan of the Singing Storm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To protect |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Breed | Guardian |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Parents | Flame (Dad) Wisp (step mom) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Mate(s) | Manta |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Offspring | BlackWing, Lavendermist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | His Clan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Other Clans |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Swimming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Stoneheart Stoneheart is powerful guardian. Appearance: Stoneheart is a pure grey dragon with large black wings, he has a silver beard and long serrated claws. He wears a brown wolf-skin cloak and birdskulls on his wings. Personality: While he is very protective of his family he also quite sarcastic and funny. With his quick wits and sharp mind, it is very difficult to argue with him. He secretly pranks his clan-mates by putting popits on their dressers. Relationships: Manta: He loves her very much and thinks its humorous when she uses her 'Teacher Voice' on him. Seastorm: She and Stoneheart don't always see eye to eye, she is a lot like him in many ways but when they do get along they can be very funny. here here Category:Basic Primary Category:Basic Secondary Category:Basic Tertiary